mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlett Cypher
Scarlett Cypher (スカーレット・サイファ, Sukāretto Saifa) is a woman working with the Yggdrasil Group who appears in Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace. Appearance Scarlett has blue eyes and long blonde hair, tied in a bun with a long tail behind it and curled either side of her face. She also wears red lipstick and at times, a pair of sunglasses. She wears a black sleeveless dress with red lining, with a see-through section around the upper chest and red decorations. She also wears gold bracelets, tights and red high-heels. Over this, at times, she wears a red coat with large buttons. During the events at Hrbek Oda, she wears a jagged red spacesuit and a triangular helmet with a visor. During her younger days, Scarlett wore a different black sleeveless dress with red lining and collar. She also wore a large brown belt around her waist and goggles on her head. Her hair and its tail were also shorter . At one point during her dive in the Flawen, there was a glowing red pattern along Scarlett's skin and suit . Whether or not this was due to implants, or a feature of the Flawen or her suit, isn't known. Personality & Character Scarlett comes across as somewhat mysterious, acting in a serious and professional, slightly aloof, manner. Background Scarlett's background is largely unknown, though she was one of Professor Mugen's fellow subspace divers and comrades, referred to as Carlie (カーリー, Kārī), at some point in the past . At some point, Scarlett was hired by one of the higher-ups of the Yggdrasil Group to assist them in obtaining Professor Mugen's legacy. She wasn't told what they wanted to use it for, but she was interested in what Professor Mugen had left behind and had hoped to find . Plot Abyss of Hyperspace Scarlett was present on the bridge of the Hughroque after the Bentenmaru, with Kanata Mugen onboard, escaped from them by diving to a different subspace route. Seeing the action they had taken, she remarked that the frontier pirates weren't half bad, though they still had a hand to play Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 03. The next day, she arrived at New Okuhama City in front of the Yggdrasil-controlled restaurant Lerad's. She later paid a visit to Lamp House, handing Mami a flyer for the restaurant before Marika approached her, aware of her being an agent of Yggdrasil, whom they had found out to be the ones targeting them, and addressing her as such. Scarlett then mentioned how they were aware of the non-aggression pact concerning Marika in New Okuhama City and that she had come here to make use of the various allies she had there. Before leaving, Scarlett addressed Kanata, asking what he wished for, and as she left, quietly whispered 'good work' Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 07. Scarlett was again present on the Hughroque when the Bentenmaru was heading for the comet Hrbk Oda, where the legacy was located, having learnt of the location from a bug in the yacht club's room. She remarked on how the Bentenmaru wasn't avoiding the usual routes, saying she liked it. When the Yggdrasil forces arrived at the comet, she led a boarding party onto the professor's ship via assault ship. Her party confronted the boarding party from the Bentenmaru in the chamber where the Professor's legacy, the submersible Advaseele, was housed. Marika asked what Yggdrasil was after, or rather what they were planning to use the submersible for, to which Scarlett replied she didn't know as she had just been hired for the job but mentioned how she was curious as to what Professor Mugen had left behind, leading Marika to wonder if she knew the Professor Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 08. As Scarlett readied her men and asked what Marika planned to do next, Kanata asked her for her name, remembering how there was a woman among his father's diving comrades. Flint then suddenly popped out of Kanata's backpack shouting 'Carlie', surprising Scarlett and her men, and flew towards the Advaseele, unlocking it from its mountings and causing it to fall against the ship's hull. As Kanata ran towards the Advaseele, Scarlett ran after him but was blocked by the arrival of Ririka Kato. She then fought Ririka in hand-to-hand combat before being forced to retreat due to the damage to the ship's hull . Leading a trio of Flawens, Scarlett dived into subspace after the Advaseele. Contacting Kanata, Scarlett tried to persuade him to surrender to them, bringing up how Kanata's hate for his father who only focused on diving into subspace, however Kanata was determined to see the radiance his father had hoped to see and had left for him. After the Advaseele revealed its true form, Scarlett had the Flawens launch explosives after it. However their attack was stopped by the arrival of the Bentenmaru which initiated a missile bombardment against them. Scarlett managed to escape and went after the Advaseele, however as they went deeper and deeper into subspace she was eventually forced to surface by her craft's emergency system. Briefly struggling against her restraints, Scarlett looked back towards Kanata and quietly said how they were the same Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 09Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 10. Abyss of Hyperspace Drama CD In Kanata's letter, he mentions that he is with a colleague of his father's, helping with subspace salvaging. A second letter from him is said to have come from Scarlett's residence Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Drama CD. Skills & Abilities Scarlett is capable of flying subspace submersibles like the Flawen and is competent at unarmed combat, being able to match Ririka Kato in a brief fight . Judging from Professor Mugen's words, she is also capable of constructing her own submersibles . Relationships Kanata Mugen Though Scarlett was a bit antagonistic to Kanata, being with the Yggdrasil Group who were targeting him to obtain the professor's legacy, there doesn't appear to be much hostility between them . Professor Mugen Scarlett's exact relationship with the professor isn't fully known, but it is known that they were comrades as fellow subspace divers. Scarlett was interested in finding out what the professor had left behind and what he had hoped to find . Gallery Scarlett Cypher - Face.png|Scarlett Cypher Scarlett Cypher - Movie Design.png|Scarlett's Movie Design Trivia *The name (or Scarlet) is derived from an occupational surname referring to one who sells cloth of scarlet (a bright red, slightly towards orange). (or cipher) is a code or algorithm for encryption/decryption. *In earlier design drafts, found in the Akiman Design Works, Scarlett wears a white coat with red lining over a red full-body suit Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Akiman Design Works. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Movie-Only Category:Antagonists